Apples
by Miyuki Satomi
Summary: It's a lazy day for Naruto and Hinata, and they both decided to play with apples. Will their destinies be intertwined by the fate of the apple game? Well, that over dramatized it.


Summary: It's a lazy day for Naruto and Hinata, and they both decided to play with apples. Will their destinies be intertwined by the fate of the apple game? Well, that summary over dramatisized it.

Miyuki: So this is my very first fanfic, so please be nice.

Naruto: why does it involve me and Hinata?

Miyuki: _Hinata and I_. Because I felt like it.

Hinata: Um, I don't mind...

Naruto: That's because you're so sweet and nice and polite *Hinata blushes beat red* and... are you ok?

Hinata: *faints*

Disclaimer man: Miyuki does not own Naruto, or any of the characters. This is purely fan-made because she was bored. Please support the official release.

Hinata stared down at her half-eaten apple. Actually she stared directly at the stem. Once she accidentally overheard Ino telling Sakura (when they were still friends) about an apple stem game. Ino had said 'Pull on the stem and say the alphabet. When the stem comes out, that's the initial of the man you'll marry. The first stem means his first name, the second stem means his last name.' And so Hinata stared at the stem. 'Was it really worth it?' She asked herself, 'Will people look at me strangely?' Yes. But... what if I get Naruto-kun? Hm...tug. "A." Tug. "B." Hinata kept pulling at the stem, reciting the alphabet with each gentle wrench. "C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K..." Hinata could feel the stem loosening. "L, M..." She pulled it one more time. "N." The withered stock came out with a soft _pop. _N. The white-eyed girl could barely hold back a small grin. N, Naruto. The now-satisfied Hinata stood up and plucked a second apple off the tree she was sitting under and began the game again. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U." It came out on U. Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. This time Hinata couldn't hold back from smiling. With a huge love-burden lifted off her shoulders, all she had to figure out at the moment was what to do with the two now-stemless apples.

Naruto stared at his almost-empty bowl. He had done the apple game with Sakura, threatened and forced to pull at the stem. On the outside was pouting and on annoyed, but he was actually quite curious of who he was going to marry. On his first apple he had gotten H, and he had gotten the same result on his second apple. Not able to think of anyone with the initials H. H., he let it slide. Slurping up the last of his pork ramen, he walked toward his favourite grove of cherry trees. They reminded him of Sakura, and his love for her, but today they didn't seem as pretty, or so good smelling. He was more drawn to the sunny spot of grass a little way down the road. Walking a few extra steps toward this enticing area, he noticed the smell of lavender coming from it. This was strange, seeing as there was no lavender anywhere nearby, and it confused Naruto. But as he laid down on the soft ground, his mental turmoil disappeared. And he noticed something. He wanted a sunny place more than he wanted cherry blossoms.

Hinata focused chakra into her feet. She ran up and down the side of the cliff for the 53 time, as part of a new training course she designed for herself. The point was to make her chakra control even better, and to increase her stamina. Then, when she was almost at the top, something happened. Her foot suddenly lost grip, and she fell fast. Very fast. But she did not scream, because she was thinking. 'What are my options…?

Try to get back on the cliff

Give up and wait for my death

Teleport somewhere on the ground

Think up a jutsu that gives the ability to levitate

Okay. 2 goes against my ninja way and 4 is impossible in the given amount of time. I should probably go towards the cliff…' Hinata leaned toward the cliff, but it was useless. It was too far away. So she teleported. Quickly forming the hand signs, she tried for a lower elevation somewhere close by. She was surrounded with smoke, than she fell more, but not as fast. Just when she was about to touch the ground, someone caught her.

Naruto caught someone, and who would it be but Hinata. She from the sky (Miyuki: out of nowhere) like an angel. She was so light! "You okay?" He asked her. She just nodded, so I set her down. Then he really looked at her good. 'Were her eyes always this pearly? And was her hair always so silky?' Naruto thought. 'Her skin looks so smooth… like porcelain. Was she always this beautiful?' A beautiful voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Thank you." Hinatas' voice was melodic, soft, and mesmerizing. Naruto wanted to hear this sound forever. He grinned in response.

"Hey, Hinata, were you always this beautiful?" Naruto asked. It was the only way to find out.

"U-um…." Hinata fainted.

Miyuki: Did you like it? Okay, for those of you that don't understand the "sunny place" thing, go to google translate and look up Hinata. Under the section that says **noun**, it should say a sunny place.

Hinata: Yes, that is what my name means.

Naruto: Hey, how come we barely said anything?

Miyuki: Because I felt like it.

Naruto: You only do what what you feel like doing, don't you...

Miyuki: Pretty much. Hey, Naruto look at that! *Randomly points*

Naruto: What? *Shoves Naruto into Hinata* Naruto accidentally kisses Hinata* *Hinata blushes, then faints* *Naruto catches Hinata*

Miyuki: Did I do that?

Naruto: What just happened?


End file.
